


Two is better than one... right?

by visbs88



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cat!Niles, Cat!Odin, Cats, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Slice of Life, cuteness
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 00:51:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13693428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visbs88/pseuds/visbs88
Summary: Alla fin fine, il primo gatto non era stato poi troppo un problema.Il secondo, invece, fu tutta un'altra faccenda.





	Two is better than one... right?

**Author's Note:**

> Questa fanfiction partecipa alla quinta settimana del COWT #8 di [Lande di Fandom](http://www.landedifandom.net/), per il prompt Gatti del team Ruby.  
> È una grossa sciocchezza, ma niente, mi è venuta l'idea e l'ho trovata adorabile. Muoio dalla voglia di scrivere qualcosa di più corposo su questi tre – sono la bellezza incarnata, e nessuno potrà mai convincermi del contrario. Nel frattempo, spero che questa fic vi strappi un sorriso ^^ buona lettura!

Alla fin fine, il primo gatto non era stato poi troppo un problema.

Certo, Leo stava bene anche prima. Ogni oggetto nel suo appartamento era sempre al proprio posto, fogli e libri erano impilati in ordine maniacale, si occupava di persona di mantenere tutto pulito come una stanza d'ospedale. Aveva i propri ritmi, pochi amici, una macchina del caffè che fungeva da perfetta collega nelle lunghe e proficue ore che dedicava alla scrittura, e non gli pareva affatto di necessitare di qualcosa di più.

Elise aveva deciso altrimenti.

L'aveva davvero incastrato, rendendogli impossibile un rifiuto. Una volta che aveva capito che i suoi costanti inviti a uscire e la sua insistenza perché si trovasse una ragazza continuavano a cadere a vuoto, si era presentata direttamente sulla soglia di casa sua, tenendo in braccio un grosso gatto grigio e implorandolo con tutte le sue migliori tattiche da adorabile sorellina minore di prenderlo con sé. Nessuno dei suoi – numerosissimi – amici e conoscenti poteva occuparsene, affermava; e rischiava di rimanere tutta la vita in un gattile, perché non era più un cucciolo e nessuno lo avrebbe adottato; ed era stato maltrattato dai suoi precedenti padroni al punto da perdere la vista da un occhio...

Sì, in effetti fu quella la carta vincente: Leo poteva essere asociale e distaccato, ma non era privo di cuore. E quella bestiola che sonnecchiava tra le braccia della sua sorellina pareva mansueta, di certo non impegnativa come un cane. Con un sospiro, aveva accettato, ed Elise era trotterellata via sprizzando gioia da tutti i pori – aggiungendo solo che il micio rispondeva al nome di Niles.

Ci mise qualche tempo ad abituarsi ai peli che finivano ovunque, anche nelle stanze in cui il gatto quel giorno non era nemmeno mai entrato. E scoprì che, a prescindere dalla loro piccola quantità, le feci di qualsiasi animale avevano sempre un odore tremendo, che le prime volte lo portò quasi a lanciare il felino fuori dalla finestra. Ma, in fondo, non aveva sbagliato a valutarne il carattere: Niles era affettuoso, cominciava a fare le fusa quando Leo dava anche solo l'impressione di essere intenzionato ad accarezzarlo, non miagolava quasi mai e non insisteva per avere cibo in più. C'era qualcosa di sornione nello sguardo del suo unico occhio azzurro; di tanto in tanto si trasformava in una pacata malinconia, e quelle erano le sere in cui si accoccolava vicino al petto di Leo e non ai piedi del letto per dormire. Sì, era stato un padrone troppo indulgente e gli aveva concesso di abituarsi a passare le notti tra le sue coperte, d'accordo? Elise non l'avrebbe mai saputo, però.

Accogliere il secondo gatto, invece, fu tutta un'altra faccenda.

Comparve nel quartiere all'improvviso. Era un micio magro magro, tigrato, con due vispissimi occhi verdi. Leo lo vide in fondo alla strada e molto volentieri l'avrebbe ignorato; senonché quello gli si mise alle calcagna non appena lui gli passò accanto. Tentò di scacciarlo, e arrivato al portone di casa lo chiuse fuori, borbottando innervosito tra sé e sé; salito nell'appartamento, lo sentì miagolare neanche fosse un neonato appena uscito dal grembo della madre. E continuò per parecchio tempo. Perfino Niles lo fissava come a chiedergli chi diavolo stesse facendo tutto quel chiasso.

La mattina dopo Leo se lo ritrovò di fronte, allegro e pimpante. Non si liberò di lui per tutto il tragitto fino al supermercato e ritorno. E così accade per altri tre giorni, fino a quando, rassegnato e un poco impietosito dall'assiduità con cui la bestiola cercava di mostrargli affetto, non si decise a infilarlo in un trasportino e a portarlo da un veterinario.

Fu trovato sorprendentemente in salute, anzi, oppose fiera resistenza a ogni tentativo del dottore di maneggiarlo e visitarlo in maniera appropriata. Già a questo punto Leo stava cominciando a pentirsi della scelta. Mai come quando l'uragano gli entrò in casa, però.

Saltava ovunque, anche nei posti in cui pareva impossibile che potesse arrivare. Correva avanti e indietro da solo, giocando con le frange dei tappeti e con le tende malgrado i ripetuti rimproveri del suo padrone. Pareva in grado di arrampicarsi sulle pareti, e queste erano lisce come marmo. Reclamava attenzione in ogni momento con miagolii acuti, e anziché stendersi sulla scrivania come Niles per tenergli compagnia preferiva di gran lunga piazzarsi sulle sue cosce, o appollaiarsi attorno alle sue spalle come uno scaldacollo, o mettersi a mordergli le mani come se fossero giocattoli. Si azzuffava con Niles stesso, che all'inizio gli soffiava con furia, indignato da quell'invasione del suo territorio in un modo che nemmeno Leo si era aspettato da lui. Ma il nuovo piccoletto – che, su consiglio di Elise, aveva battezzato Odin – non sembrava turbato dall'ostilità del gatto più grosso, né dalla sua gelosia nei confronti del padrone.

Perse parecchi anni di vita a vedere preziosi soprammobili che aveva scelto con tanta cura oscillare paurosamente perché Odin ci era sfrecciato vicino in una delle sue folli corse prive di senso. Ma doveva ammettere che quando – _per grazia divina_ – si prendeva un attimo di riposo dai suoi giochi continui, era fin troppo carino, quel micetto. E buono quasi quanto Niles – non lo aveva ancora quasi mai graffiato, malgrado tutta la sua esuberanza.

Volenti o nolenti, alla fine dovettero abituarsi. E impararono a volergli perfino bene.

Aveva l'impressione che Niles fosse contento di avere compagnia quando lui non c'era; li trovò più di una volta a sonnecchiare insieme sul divano, più o meno vicini. A una certa ora della sera perfino l'energia in apparenza inesauribile di Odin si trasformava in un semplice bisogno di infinite coccole e grattini sotto la gola, e spesso Leo si addormentava a metà di una carezza.

Fu abbastanza irritante quando Camilla gli fece notare, con una risata garbata, che i suoi mici erano diventati il soggetto principale di metà delle sue conversazioni; ma arrossì molto meno quando la nuova amica di Elise, Sakura, riuscì finalmente a uscire dall'imbarazzante silenzio in cui si era chiusa per una cena intera proprio quando lui le chiese se preferisse i cani o i gatti. E, parlando con lei dei loro animali preferiti, si scoprì a riflettere su quanto fosse carina.

Tornato a casa, gli parve quasi che Niles lo scrutasse con aria maliziosa, mentre Odin gli si arrampicava su per le gambe rischiando di rovinargli i pantaloni. Li mandò caldamente al diavolo entrambi, e in tutta risposta se li ritrovò sotto le coperte prima ancora che lui stesso si fosse messo a letto. Adorabili ruffiani, borbottò tra sé e sé, cercando di ignorare le loro fusa e di non ammettere a se stesso di volere loro almeno un minimo di vero bene.

Sapeva alla perfezione che loro sapevano la verità.

 


End file.
